


Warmth of a sword

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamons, M/M, Secret Relationship, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Dream is coming, Techno as secret and Tommy is confused
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 454





	Warmth of a sword

Dream was coming and there was a lot of stress on everyone, Techno and Tommy were running around like madmen preparing. Techno threw a potion of invisibility and says in a rushed and panicky voice 

“Tommy don’t judge me for what comes next okay”

He trusts some potions of invisibility in his hands, before shoving him in a box, Tommy was trying to ask him about what he had said but there was a knock on the door.

Techno opened it smiled,

“Hello Dream” 

“Hey Techno”

Dream stepped in and walks to the fireplace and flopped down, Techno followed and wrapped an arm around him and pull him close. Dream learned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“Nightmare’s looking for Tommy, he wants to make another Human Dreamon fusion like me”

Techno raised an eyebrow 

“And what would that entail love?”

“Pain, losing yourself, and losing your humidity. It took so much just to take that mask off to tell you this”

Techno pulled Dream closer and said

“What are planning to do?” 

“Well I can’t find Tommy, I need you to and not tell me until… I don’t know when. Nightmare’s done some horrible stuff to that kid, it’s hard to watch. I know we made a deal, and I… I’m not sure how much longer I can last in there.”

Techno pulled Drean into his lap and said

“We can find a way to get rid of him, I’m sure”

“Maybe, but Techno we’ve been fused for so long I might no survive something like that.”

Techno hummed as he placed his head on Dream’s shoulder, 

“Techno I wish I could join you and Phil out here but Nightmare he wouldn’t let me”  
“I know love but when you can I’ll be waiting with fur and blankets and hot chocolate”

Dream let out a small laugh and pulled away

“I have to get going, I’ll hope to see you soon”

Dream stood up with Techno and as he walked by the box Tommy saw that Dream wasn’t wearing his mask. 

At the door, Dream kissed Techno on the lips before stepping outside

“I love Techno”


End file.
